School! Bomb! Code! Noise!
by HimeKami Mirrorvoice
Summary: Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada serangan bom di Crypton High? Bisakah Mikuo dan Rin memecahkan kode-kodenya dan menemukan pelakunya? Cekidot!


**School! Bomb! Code! Noise!**

* * *

**HimeKami**

* * *

**Warn : typo(s), gaje, action kurang seru, DeeLeL**

Kami : Akhirnyaaa terwujud juga impianku buat fic action

Hime : Emang ini action ya? Perasaan bukan deh

Kami : Tau ah, mau baca disclaimer dulu~

**Disclaimer : vocaloid punya YAMAHA dan Crypton Future Media**

Kami : yosh! Udah ga sabar nih! Kita mulai aja

3

2

1

* * *

Cekidot!

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Hallo! Namaku Rin Kagamine. Hari ini aku senior di Crypton High, sekolah unggulan di Utau City. Meski begitu, aku ini pintar loh, aku pernah mengikuti program akselerasi saat aku masih freshmen, jadi aku tidak pernah merasakan rasanya jadi junior.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan riang menuju kearah papan pengumuman. Aku sekelas dengan Miku-nii tidak ya..? oh iya, Miku-nii, atau Hatsune Mikuo adalah osananajimi-ku. Meski begitu, usia kita terpaut 1 tahun. Kami berteman sejak di SD, rumahnya di sebelah rumahku, dan kami sama-sama menyukai film detective, meskipun aku tidak se-maniak dia.. itulah yang membuat kami menjadi teman dekat. Meski begitu aku tidak satu SMP dengannya

"Sigh. ." aku menghela nafas. Ternyata aku tidak sekelas dengan Miku-nii. Aku dikelas 3-2, dan dia dikelas 3-5.

"Ara! Rin-chan!"

Aku menoleh ke arah gadis berambut hijau yang memanggilku dia..

"Gumi-chan!" gadis itu adalah Nakajima Megumi, temanku sejak SMP

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Rin senior sekarang" ujarnya

"Gumi-chan meremehkanku lagi! Gumi-chan harus memanggilku senpai sekarang!" sahutku sebal. Gumi memang suka menggodaku

"Ahaha, iya iya. Rin-chan memang asik kalau di goda" ucapnya dan tertawa.

"Jadi.. Gumi-chan mau memanggilku senpai!?" tanyaku riang

"Tidak mau, dan tidak akan pernah terjadi!" jawabnya ketus

"…"

"Ne, kau tau, akan ada murid baru di kelasku looohh." Ucapnya

"Hee? Honto ni?"

"Iya! Dan, dia cewek, namanya Hatsune Miku!" jawabnya, sepertinya dia menggodaku lagi

"Hei! Jangan buat aku menyesal telah membuatku ikut program akselerasi! Eh, tunggu.. namanya Hatsune?" tanyaku

"Iya. Memang kenapa?"

"Sama dengan marga Miku-nii" jawabku

"Ooohh~ Hatsune Mikuo-senpai pacar Rin itu yaa… yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Miku-nii' aahh, manis sekali~ ditambah strap ponselnya sepasang~ kyaaa~" ujarnya menggodaku lagi

"Apa sih! _Watashitachi ga_ _osananajimi dake da yo_!" pekikku

"Ahahaha, iya, maaf, maaf. Nah, aku ke kelasku dulu ya, jaa ne, Rin-chan" ujarnya

"Ung! Jaa ne!" jawabku dan melambaikan tanganku

Aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kelasku. Aku senior sekarang, itu berarti sebentar lagi aku lulus, dan aku akan lulus lebih dulu dibandingkan Gumi-chan. Aha! Aku akan menggodanya di hari kelulusanku nanti

'Watashi no koi wo..'

Ah handphoneku berdering. Hm? Ada pesan

**From : Len-chan**

**Rin benar-benar senior sekarang ya… tapi kau masih ceroboh tuh, buktinya kau terpeleset lagi tadi pagi :D  
Gimana, satu kelas dengan Mikuo tidak?**

Pesan tadi dari Len-chan, dia adalah saudara kembarku, namun ia sekolah di Voca High, akademi putra yang terkenal

**To : Len-chan**

**Mou! Jangan menggodaku terus! Len-chan sama saja dengan Gumi-chan!  
ah, sayangnya aku**

'BRAK'

Gawat, gara-gara aku memperhatikan telefon genggamku terus, aku jadi menabrak orang deh

"Itte.." gumamku

"Daijo.. Rin!"

"Are? Miku-nii!" aku memekikkan nama seseorang yang tadi kutabrak. Dia Miku-nii! Huaa.. dengan blazernya tidak dikancingkan, membuatnya tambah keren~

"Jadi, kau benar-benar senior ya? Tak kusangka bocah kecil sepertimu bisa jadi senior" ujarnya. Ralat, dia tidak keren!

"Berhenti menggodaku!" protesku

"Aahahaa iya iya" ujarnya seraya tertawa puas

"Oh, iya, omong-omong, kau dikelas mana?" tanyanya

"3-2" jawabku

"Sayang sekali ya, kita tidak sekelas" ujarnya. Eh? Tunggu. Apa Miku-nii menyesal tidak sekelas dengan ku..? waiii! Senangnyaaa

"Ah, um iya.." jawabku salah tingkah.

Kemudian kami berdua hanya jalan dengan diam sampai aku sampai ke kelasku

"_Jaa ne,_ Rin!" ujarnya, lalu berbelok ke arah keridor yang menuju kelasnya

"_Matta ne_" ucapku lalu berjalan memasuki kelasku

* * *

**Mikuo's POV**

Sayang sekali aku tidak sekelas dengan Rin.. eh! Apa yang kupikirkan, dia kan hanya gadis pendek yang tingginya tidak sampai sebahuku… tau ah, mending aku ke kelasku aja. Lumayan juga sih di kelas 3-5, ada BaKaito, dan Gakupo. Tapi yaah, aku tidak sekelas dengan Rin. sigh, mungkin aku bisa menonton film detective yang baru kubeli dengan Rin

"Oi, Mikuo!"

"Ng? apa Gakupo?" tanyaku

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi melamun terus. Kau tahu, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran ke-4 mulai, dan habis itu istirahat. Tenang,sebentar lagi kau bisa menemui pacarmu itu!" ujarnya

"Apa sih? Aku ga punya pacar!" protesku

"Iya iya. Hey, kau tahu? Bangunan sekolah ini tampaknya kuat dan kokoh sekali ya? Bahkan tampaknya bom pun tak dapat mengancurkan bangunan ini" ucapnya

"Bom?"

'TING TONG TING TUNG'

Benar juga, tak terasa bel pelajaran ke-4 berbunyi. Habis ini jam istirahat. Negi-chan, I'm coming~

'BLARR'

'BLAARR'

"Apa itu!?"

"Ledakan?"

"Bom!?"

"Dari koridor kelas 3-1 sampai kelas 3-3!"

Eh? Kelasku mulai ramai akan desas-desus dan pembicaraan para siswa. Tunggu.. koridor itu, dimana kelas Rin berada bukan!?

"Minna! Tenangkan diri kalian dulu! Tetaplah disini sampai ada perintah dari Meito-sama lebih lanjut" ujar sensei

"Hai'!" jawab mereka patuh lalu kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing

".." tanpa berkata apa-apa aku pun melesat keluar. Rin! aku harap kau baik-baik saja

"Hatsune-kun! Jangan keluar kelas!" aku mendengar sensei meneriakkan namaku. Tapi yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya Rin.

". ." aku hanya diam mendapati koridor dan kelas 3-1, 3-2, dan 3-3 hancur tertutup reruntuhan tembok

"Rin.." gumamku. Ini tidak mungkinkan.. tidak mungkin kalau Rin sudah..

"Mi- Miku-nii!" eh? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Rin masih hidup? Apa ini ilusi?

"Rin? kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku lalu mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Syukurlah ini bukan mimpi maupun ilusi, ini nyata. Rin masih hidup

"Um.. a-aku sedang mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal di ruang loker, lalu saat aku kembali, sudah… seperti ini.." ujarnya memberi penjelasan padaku

"Syukurlah Rin. Aku benar-benar khawatir" ucapku lalu melepaskannya dari pelukanku

'BLARR BLARR'

"Suara itu…"

"Dari arah cafeteria!" ujarku

'Kasana teta mune no oto…'

Eh? Hp-ku berbunyi? Telefon? Unknown number? Dari siapa?

"_Moshi-moshi_?" ujarku

"Ahh, jadi kau Mikuo Hatsune? Fu fu, apa kabar Mikuo-kun?"

Siapa dia? Aku tak pernah mengenal suaranya

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku ketus

"Bagaimana bom tadi, indah bukan? Fu fu, yang berikutnya akan mengikuti." Ujar suara di seberang. Cara bicaranya itu.. tidak asing lagi

"Apa katamu!?" ujarku terkejut. Jadi dia pelakunya. Tapi.. siapa dia?

"Ahh, aku berniat untuk menantangmu dan gadis di sebelahmu itu.. kalian suka film detective bukan?" tunggu, dia tahu kalau aku bersama Rin? apa dia ada didekat sini?

"Siapa kau!? Keluar sekarang juga!" bentakku

"Fu, apa kau pikir semudah itu, huh? Target selanjutnya kukirim lewat e-mail. Jaa ne!"

'tut tut tut' sial! Dia memutus sambungannya

"Miku-nii?" panggil Rin dengan wajah khawatir

"Eh? Ng, maaf. ."

'tring tring'

Ah! Ada e-mail

**From : unknown number**

**Jika mendatar 26 dan melebar 15 maka target selanjutnya j-7**

"Apa-apaan ini!?" teriakku frustasi. Hamper saja aku membanting ponsel warna hitam yang strapnya kembar dengan punya Rin ini

"Miku-nii?" tanya Rin, lalu aku pun menunjukkan isi e-mail itu

"j-7?" tanya Rin heran

'BLAARR'

Setelah ledakan itu terdengar kami merasa lantai yang Kami pijak ini bergetar

"Kyaaa" pekik Rin dan terjatuh

"Ki-kita harus mencari tempat aman dulu! Tampaknya, dikelasku aman!" ujarku seraya membantu Rin berdiri. Kemudian aku dan Rin berlari menuju kelasku

'SRAK'

Aku menggeser pintu kelasku dengan cepat dan melihat wajah lega dari sensei dan anggota kelas ku

"Hatsune-kun! Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa! Ara? Kagamine-san? Jadi kau selamat juga ya?" tanya sensei yang kini menunjukkan wajah senangnya

".." aku pun hanya diam dan menggiring Rin duduk di tempat dudukku. Aku yakin dia ketakutan. Karena aku tahu dia itu anak penakut dan cengeng

"Ah, kakimu lecet. Apa waktu terjatuh tadi ya?" tanyaku

"Ano, aku punya plester kok, Hatsune-kun" ujar gadis berambut pink yang duduk dibelakangku, seraya mengulurkan sebungkus plester

"_Arigato_!" ujarku dan menerima plester itu kemudian menempelkannya di kaki Rin

"Nah, sudah.."

'Watashi no..'

Aku menatap Rin yang sedang membuka ponsel-nya dan melihatnya membelakkan mata saat melihat layar ponsel-nya

"Miku-nii. ." ucapnya seraya menunjukkan layar ponselnya padaku

**From : unknown number**

**Berikutnya H-4**

"Sial!" ujarku. Kenapa orang itu tahu nomor ponsel Rin juga!?

'BLAARR!'

Suara ledakan itu lagi..

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa kau tahu Hatsune-kun?" tanya gadis berambut pink itu lagi

"Sayangnya tidak" jawabku

'tring tring' ponselku berbunyi lagi. Apa ini e-mail dari orang itu ya?

**From : unknown number**

**Terkejut? Aku punya nomor ponsel gadismu itu loh. Fu fu, berikutnya e-4**

"e-4?" gumamku

'BLAARRR'

Eh!? Langit-langit kelasku..

Jangan-jangan e-4 ini bangunan diatas kelasku

"Ayo keluar!" teriakku sembari menarik Rin keluar

"Tunggu minna! Kita harus menunggu perintah dari Meito-sama!" pekik sensei

Aku terus berlari, hingga sampai ke depan tangga di sudut koridor

'Watashi no koi wo..'

"Unknown number?" gumam Rin sembari membaca e-mail yang diterimanya

Aku segera merebut ponsel yang dipegang Rin

**From : unknown number**

**Menarik bukan? Berikutnya w-15**

"w-15? Ah, untuk sementara ponselmu kupegang saja. Ok?" tanyaku dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan olehnya.

'BLARR'

Bomb lagi.. dan sepertinya dari aula. Aku melirik ke arah Rin yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di sebelah mesin penjual minuman otomatis

'pip pip' aku memutuskan untuk membelikan Rin sekaleng jus jeruk

"Minumlah" ujarku seraya menyerahkan jus kalengan itu kearahnya

"Eh?.. _arigato_" jawabnya lalu mulai meminum jus jeruk itu

"Hng.."

"_Ne, _Miku-nii.. kau tau? Aku sedang memikirkan orang-orang di dalam kelasku. . apa mereka.."

'tring tring' suara ponselku memotong ucapan Rin

**From : unknown number**

**Fu fu, benar-benar asyik bukan? Berikutnya T-5 'u'**

"u..?" gumamku heran

"_Uta_?" gumam Rin. benar saja aku mendengarkan suara nyanyian. Apa ini dari ruang music? Tapi ruang music kan ada diujung koridor sana. Jangan-jangan..

"Rin! kita harus turun sekarang!" ujarku lalu menarik Rin menuruni tangga

"Ehh?"

"Ayo cepat!"sahutku dan mempercepat langkahku

'BLAAR'

Benar saja saat aku dan Rin mencapai ujung tangga kami mendengar suara ledakan

'Toki no yurikago de..'

"Eh? Ponselku.. ada telefon.." ujar Rin padaku, Karena ponselnya masih di aku

"Unknown number? Biar aku yang angkat" ucapku dan tersenyum

"_Hai'.._" jawabnya

"_Moshi-moshi.._" jawabku

"Fu fu, bagaimana? Sungguh indah dan menarik bukan?" ucap suara diseberang

"_Kuso_! Sebenarnya siapa kau!?" bentakku

"Kau.. akan tahu nanti.. cukup pecahkan kodenya.. berikutnya d-13" kuso! Siapa dia! Apa tujuannya menyerang sekolah ini!

'PIP'

'tut tut'

'BLAR'

"bom lagi!? kuso! Sebenarnya siapa dia!" gusarku.

"Ano, Miku-nii. . apa ini tidak aneh?" tanya Rin

"Aneh? Apanya?" ucapku bertanya balik

"Sekolah ini, meskipun sudah kena bomb. . tapi kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Rin. Benar juga! Aku terlalu focus pada bom! Aku tak menyadari hal itu.. tapi.. kenapa sepi sekali ya..? Ah! Pasti itu!

"Kepala Sekolah!" ujarku tiba-tiba

"Maksudmu.. Meito-sama?" tanya Rin. Itu dia.. sekolah ini adalah sekolah aneh yang selalu menunggu perintah kepala sekolah untuk menjalankan sesuatu

'watashi no koi wo'

**From : unknown number**

**Bersiaplah, berikutnya N-3**

Sial! Bom lagi!? Ah, yang penting sekarang aku harus memeriksa kepala sekolah dulu

"Kita harus memeriksanya!" ucapku

"_Hai'_!" sahut Rin dan berlari mengikutiku

'BLAARR'

Seiring kami berlari suara bom pun terdengar lagi

'tring tring'

Aku mengambil ponselku dikantongku dan membuka ponsel model flip milikku

**From : unknown number**

**Berikutnya f-8**

Aku terdiam, menutup ponselku kembali, dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantongku. Aku menatap pintu ruang kepala sekolah dengan kosong

"Miku-nii? Ada apa?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba

"Ah, tidak aku akan membukanya" ujarku

". ."

'BLAARR'

"B-bom lagi.." Rin menggumamkan hal itu dan mundur beberapa langkah dariku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dihadapanku

'Brak'

"Meito-sa. . ." aku teridiam… ini.. mustahilkan! Kepala sekolah telah..

Reflek, aku pun menutup kedua mata Rin yang berjalan mendekatiku

"Mi- Miku-nii!" protesnya

"Diam dan menurutlah!" bentakku. Sigh, aku harus melupakan bayang-bayang itu sekarang. Bayang-bayang kepala sekolah yang duduk bersimbah darah dengan beberapa luka pukulan di kepala beliau, dan. . jas yang sobek-sobek

Masih menutup mata Rin, aku pun menggiring Rin menjauhi tempat itu. Tanpa arah yang pasti, namun tampaknya Rin menurutiku saja.

Dan. . sampailah aku disini. Di depan ruang guru yang sepi. Mungkin para sensei sedang berada di kelas masing-masing. Menunggu untuk perintah yang tak mungkin datang

"Hosh. . hosh. ." tampaknya tanpa sadar aku telah berlari, menyebabkan aku dan Rin ngos-ngosan

"Miku-nii.."

Aku menatap dengan diam, Rin yang sedang berjinjit dan. . mengelap keringat di wajahku..?

"R-Rin?"

"Keringatmu banyak sekali. Miku-nii baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.. er.. manis? Ugh! Kenapa ini? wajahku memanas!?

"Eh..? uh.. i-iya aku tak apa-apa" jawabku salah tingkah

'Tap tap'

Tunggu! Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki… reflek(lagi?), aku pun mendorong Rin kebelakang tubuhku

"Miku-nii?"

"Ssshh, diamlah!" perintahku, dan aku merasakan tangan mungilnya menggenggam ujung lengan blazerku

'Tap tap tap'

Suara langkah kaki itu makin dekat, perlahan mendekati kami.

Dia kan.. aku membelalakkan mataku menatap sesosok yang berjalan mendekati kami. Rambut ungu panjang diikat ponytail dengan sebuah pita merah, dan memakai kimono berwarna pink lembut dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna ungu. Itu kan.. dia.. Gakupo? Versi cewek? Memakai kimono? Pendek? Imut?

"Gakupo?" tanyaku tanpa sadar

"Eh!? Kamui Gakupo-san!?" pekik Rin

"Eh..?" Gakupo jadi-jadian itu menatap kami dengan pandangan terkejut, namun sekejap bergantikan dengan senyum lembut nan dewasanya

"Maaf bukan, saya Kamui Gakuko, seorang _freshmen_" ujarnya

"Eh? Kau.. adik Gakupo?" tanyaku ragu

"Benar. ."

"Hee? Manis sekali" sahut Rin

"_Arigato gozaimasu_" jawabnya tanpa melepas senyumnya

". ."

"Anda sekalian. . Hatsune Mikuo dan Kagamine Rin?" tanyanya. Jujur, menurutku cara bicaranya aneh. Tapi.. dari mana dia tahu nama kami?

"_Hai'_!" jawab Rin

"Ada bom disini bukan?" tanyanya. Eh? Dia tahu? Dan kenapa dia ada diluar kelas?

"I-iya. ." jawab Rin yang tampak ragu

"Tentu.. saya tahu. ." dia membaca pikiranku ya!?

"Eh?"

"Anda sekalian.. pasti bisa memecahkan kode itu!" ucapnya tanpa melepaskan senyumanya

".." dia.. tahu mengenai kode itu..?

"Tentu saya tahu. Kamui adalah klan samurai.. tapi.. saya.. saya tidak berbakat untuk menjadi seorang samurai. Kesampingkan bakat, saya lebih senang kaligrafi, dan menyanyi. . Bahkan saya bisa membaca pikiran dan meramal.. Saya dikucilkan oleh banyak orang, bahkan sampai _Otou-sama _dan _okaa-sama_. Meski begitu.. _Aniue-sama _ berbeda.. _Aniue-sama_, memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan saya, _Aniue-sama_ bisa meramal namun _Aniue-sama_ memiliki bakat menjadi samurai…" ujarnya dan tersenyum pahit. _Aniue-sama _itu.. Gakupo ya?

"Apa maksudmu..?" tanyaku heran

"… Hidup seorang manusia itu seperti alphabet. A,B,C,D, dan ke 22 karakter lain, semua berbeda, namun jika digabungkan akan membentuk makna yang berarti.." ujarnya.. random banget.. bahkan tidak ada satu katapun yang menjawab pertanyaanku

"Eh?" tunggu dulu…

"Ah, maaf, sepertinya saya berbicara seenaknya saya lagi.. _sumimasen_"

"A,B,C,D dan ke 22 karakter lain.. berarti.. 26 kan?" gumam Rin

"Ah! Itu dia! Rin! bisa kau gambarkan denah sekolah ini!?" tanyaku dengan semangat

"Bisa.. tapi.. aku tak membawa kertas maupun alat tulis.." ucap Rin dan menunduk

"Benar juga ya! _Kuso_!" ucapku marah! Sial! Padahal aku baru saja akan memecahkan kode ini!

"Silahkan pakai milik saya" ujar Gakuko seraya menyerahkan gulungan kertas, sebuah kuas dan sebotol tinta

"Ini..?"

"Peralatan kaligrafi saya. Syukurlah, saya selalu membawanya"

"Yosh! _Thanks _Kamui-san! Rin, kau bisa memakai ini?" tanyaku sembari membuka gulungan kertas itu

"Ng.. akan kucoba.." jawab Rin, sambil mengambil kuas dan botol tinta

". ." aku terdiam menatap Rin yang sedang menggambar denah sekolah, sembari memikirkan siapa yang kira-kira tega melakukan semua ini

"Saya doakan keberhasilan anda sekalian. Tolong lakukan yang terbaik. Selamat tinggal.." ujar Gakuko membuyarkan lamunanku

"Tu-tunggu!"

"Kamui-san!"

Teriakku dan Rin bersamaan

"Ada tugas yang harus saya lakukan" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menjauhi kami

"Kamui-san disana baha.. Miku-nii?" Rin berpaling padaku saat aku memegang pundaknya

"Kamui-san, pasti tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Sudahlah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu"

"_Hai'.._" jawabnya pelan dan mulai menggambar lagi

"…"

"Rin-chan!"

"Mikuo!"

"Eh? Gakupo? Kaito? Dan kau.."

"Gumi-chan!" pekik Rin dan langsung memeluk gadis berambut hijau dihadapanku ini

"Nakajima Megumi, _junior_, teman sekelas Rin di SMP!" sahut gadis berambut hijau itu

"Syukurlah Rin-chan tidak apa-apa, habisnya Rin-chan kan ceroboh sekali" ujar Nakajima. Memang, Rin itu ceroboh, aku setuju dengannya

"Mou! Gumi-chan!"

"Kenapa kalian disini!?" tanyaku pada Kaito dan Gakupo

"Aku dan Kaito kabur dari kelas. Ehehe" jawab Gakupo

".. dasar.." ujarku, lalu berpaling pada Rin yang sedang berceloteh bersama Nakajima dengan riang

"Hei, Rin, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!" perintahku

"_Hai'.._" jawabnya lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya, menggambar denah, yang diikuti oleh gadis bernama Nakajima Megumi itu

"Hei, Gakupo.. aku bertemu dengan adikmu" ujarku pelan

"Ah, Gakuko-chan? Dan.. kurasa dia menceritakan kalau aku.."

"Ya, aku tahu.." sahutku pelan

"Dan.. apa kau tahu pelaku dari kejadian ini?" tanyaku langsung

"Tidak.. kemampuanku tidak sehebat Gakuko-chan" jawabnya

"Ah, begitu.."

"Ini!" ujar Rin dan menyerahkan gulungan kertas itu padaku

Aku pun mulai menuliskan huruf alphabet di bagian atas denah yang digambar Rin. Kemudian aku menuliskan angka 1-15 berurutan secara menurun

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Kaito sambil menunjuk huruf dan angka yang kutuliskan

"Ah, ini.. kode yang orang itu, ng.. kau tahu pelaku semua ini, yang dia berikan.. kode yang pertama adalah j-7.." ujarku sambil melingkari kafetaria yang letaknya pas, j-7

Aku terus melingkari tempat-tempat di denah yang digambari Rin sesuai dengan kode yang diberikan

Namun.. semua sudah dilingkari, dan.. tidak terbentuk apapun

"_Kuso_! Apa yang salah!" teriakku frustasi sembari mengacak-acak rambut teal ku

"Ara?" gumam Rin lalu mengambil ponsel-ku dan ponsel miliknya dari genggamanku

".." aku menatapnya dengan diam. Dia sedang mengecek sesuatu di kedua ponsel itu. Ponsel itu, warnanya berbeda, punyaku hitam dan punya Rin pink, tetapi ponsel itu memiliki strap yang sama, terbuat dari crystal, bentuknya seperti tetesan airmata, milikku berwarna biru bening, sementara milik Rin warnanya pink bening, hadiah dari polisi Kiyo saat kami berhasil membantunya menyelesaikan sebuah kasus

"Ne, Miku-nii, lihat, ada beberapa huruf yang ditulis dengan huruf capital dan ada yang tidak"

"Ng? kau.. benar!"

"Coba kita kumpulkan.. pertama, huruf capital di ponselku ada H-4 dan N-3, lalu diponsel Miku-nii ada T-5, oh ada 'u' juga! Lalu, huruf yang biasa, ada j-7, e-4, d-13, w-15, dan f-8.. hm.. bagaimana kalau kita ambil yang huruf capital..?" ucap Rin

"H-4, N-3, dan T-5 u?" tanyaku

"Ya, benar sekali. Mungkin kita harus menyatukannya untuk mengetahui artinya! Mungkin dari waktu nya! Ne, Miku-nii?"

"Yap! Lakukan!" perintahku

"_Hai'_!" ujarnya riang

"Hmmm…"

"Ada apa?" tanyaku

"Aneh, tidak membentuk apa-apa.. lihat jika digabungkan.. jadinya H-4,T-5'u',N3" ujar Rin

Sigh, kenapa tidak ada clue sama sekali!? Gaah! Menyebalkan! Aku tanpa sadar mengacak-acak rambut teal-ku

"Hatsune?" celetuk Nakajima tiba-tiba

"Eh? Apa?" tanyaku

"Ah, maaf. Lihat, jika huruf dan angka ini dibaca, maka akan terbentuk kata Hatsune, lihat, H4T5UN3, jika 4 dibaca a, 5 dibaca s, dan 3 dibaca e!"

"Agak alay.." gumam Kaito

"Wah! Benar sekali Gumi-chan!" ujar Rin riang. Eh.. tunggu Hatsune?

Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu

"Hei! Hei! Jelas bukan aku pelakunya bukan!? Aku dari tadi bersama Rin terus… bukan begitu.. R-Rin?" ujarku dan menatap Rin dengan tatapan 'tolong-aku-lakukan-sesuatu'

"Ah, aku tidak mencurigai Miku-nii.. hanya saja.."

"Murid baru itu! Hatsune Miku!" ujar Nakajima menghentikan ucapan Rin. Eh? Miku? Dia sekolah disini?

"Tu-tunggu, kau bilang, Miku Hatsune? Sekolah disini?" tanyaku dengan ragu. Mungkinkah Miku melakukan ini!? Apa jangan-jangan.. karena..

'watashi no koi wo'

**From : unknown number**

**Hmm, tampaknya kalian sudah berhasil memecahkan kodeku, ini semakin menarik bukan? Fu, fu, setelah bom yang ini, coba temukan aku! 'call me!'  
oh, bom berikutnya u-6**

"u-6?" aku segera menyambar kertas denah di tangan Rin.. u-6 adalah..

Ruang guru!

'BLARR'

'KYAAA'

'BRAK'

"Ugh!" tubuhku terlempar dan membentur dinding. Sakitnya… tunggu.. kalau aku terlempar, bagaimana dengan Rin? tubuhnya kan kecil sekali..

"Rin!" aku berusaha bangun dan mencari Rin diantara asap dan reruntuhan

"_Kuso_!" Rin! dimana kau! Ah! Itu dia.

Aku pun bergegas menghampiri tubuh mungil yang tergeletak disamping reruntuhan. Rin, dia.. tubuhnya penuh luka, lengan kirinya ditutupi darah, kauskaki sebelah kanannya menjadi merah darah baju seragamnya terkoyak-koyak

"Rin.." aku bergegas mengangkat tubuh mungilnya itu, mengikat luka di lengan kirinya nya dan kaki kanannya dengan sepotong kain(setidaknya itu bisa menghentikan pendarahannya) kemudian memakaikan blazer-ku padanya

"Oi! Mikuo! Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa!"

"Gakupo! Mana Kaito?" tanyaku pada orang berambut ungu itu

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menemukan Kaito, juga Nakajima" ujarnya sedih

"Eh? Jangan bilang kalau mereka.."

"Ukh.. Mi.. Miku-nii?"

Rin! dia sadar!

"Rin! syukurlah! Kau sudah sadar!" ujarku senang dan langsung memeluknya

"Mi.. Miku-nii..? Mana.. Gumi-chan?"

"Eh..?" bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada Rin? dia pasti akan menangis. Dan aku tidak mau melihat Rin menangis. Aku menatap sendu kepada Rin yang ada di tanganku

"Dia.. sudah pergi bersama Kaito.." jawabku. Hei, aku tak sepenuhnya berbohong bukan!

"Pergi..?"

"Ng, bagaimana keadaanmu? Bagian mana yang paling sakit?"

"Lengan kiriku.. dan.. kaki kananku" ujarnya. Sudah kuduga, pasti bagian itu

"Hey, Mikuo, kau harus menemukan pelaku bom ini.." ujar Gakupo

"Benar juga!" aku pun mengecek ponselku dengan tangan kiriku, karena tangan kananku sudah ada kepala Rin

"Setelah bom ini, coba temukan aku..'call me' Apa maksudnya?" gumamku

"call me?" tanya Rin.

Call me.. panggil aku.. apa maksudnya? Call me.. Hatsune Miku.. call me.. Ah! Itu dia!

"Gakupo, tolong pegang Rin sebentar"

"Ah, baik"

Aku pun menyerahkan Rin kepada Gakupo dan bergegas mengambil gulungan kertas dan pena, yang untungnya tidak terkena runtuhan.

Kemudian aku melingkari daerah M-1 dan k-4. M-1 dibaca mi sementara K-4 dibaca ku, 4 bibaca ku, karena banyak orang menulis angka 4 dengan ujung terbuka

"Ini.."

"Tangga menuju atap sekolah" celetuk Rin yang dipapah Gakupo menuju kearahku

"Jadi.. Miku disini.. di atap sekolah" gumamku

"Kita harus kesana!" ujarku dan mengambil Rin dari Gakupo, kemudian menggendongnya, piggy-back style

"Mi- Miku-nii?"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kita.. akan menyelesaikan kasus ini bersama, seperti saat kita membantu polisi Kiyo dulu" ucapku dan tersenyum kepadanya

"_Hai'_!" jawabnya senang.

"Yosh! Pegangan yang erat ya!" perintahku, setelah merasakan tangan Rin melingkar di leherku, aku pun berlari ke arah atap sekolah, diikuti Gakupo

"Ne, Miku-nii, apa motif Hatsune-san mengebom sekolah ini?" tanya Rin

"Mungkin.. karena _jii-san_" jawabku ragu. Ya, hanya ada satu kemungkinan, _jii-san_

"_Jii-san?_"

"Ya, dulu tanah ini adalah milik _jii-san_, diisi hutan mungil yang indah, juga ada pohon favorit _jii-san_ namun.. pihak pemerintah memaksa untuk membeli tanah ini.. Karena tak ada lahan lain yang bisa digunakan untuk membangun sekolah ini. _Jii-san _awalnya menolak, namun akhirnya beliau memberikan tanah ini. Dan Miku.. sepertinya salah paham, dan dia ingin balas dendam.." ceritaku pada Rin

"Jadi, ini semua masalah dendam" ujar Gakupo

"Aa, begitulah"

'BRAK'

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menendang pintu atap sekolah

"Miku!" panggilku saat aku melihat gadis berambut teal panjang yang diikat twintail sedang berdiri di.. diatas pagar atap sekolah!

"Ah! Bahaya!" pekik Rin

"Fu! Jangan sok baik! Kalian manusia munafik!"

"Miku! Kau salah paham!" teriakku padanya

"Salah paham apanya!? Kalian semua telah membuat o_jii-sama_ merelakan hutan kecilnya! Kalian semua memaksanya hanya demi sekolah aneh yang selalu menunggu perintah untuk melakukan hal apapun! Sekolah ini.. sekolah ini sekolah yang tak berarti! Sudah seharusnya musnah! Aku akan menghancurkannya, dan membuat hutan lagi! Hutan bagi o_jii-sama_!" teriak Miku dengan penuh amarah

"Miku! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! _jii-san _juga tidak akan senang kau melakukan ini!" ujarku

"Tahu apa kau! _Jii-san_ pasti senang karena aku berhasil membalaskan dendam beliau!" pekik Miku

"Miku! Berhenti menjadi egois!" teriakku. Aku melihat Miku yang menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya, entah kenapa

"Mikuo. . kau. . kau berani membentakku. . ."

"Memangnya kenapa hah! Kali ini.. kau sudah keterlaluan!" ujarku

'BRUK'

Aku menatap dengan dingin dia-Miku- yang terjatuh dari pagar atap sekolah

"Hatsune-san!" teriak Rin yang ada digendonganku

"Mikuo. . kau. . hiks. . membentakku. Aku. . melakukan ini untuk kita. . hiks. . aku berharap kita bisa bermain bersama lagi . . di.. hiks. . hutan kecil. . milik.. _ojii-sama_ hiks.."

Aku menatap gadis yang tersungkur dihadapan kami dengan tatapan tidak berdaya. Dia.. melakukan ini hanya untuk bermain padaku. . sungguh. . gila. .?

"Miku, apapun alasannya, tapi. . KAU KETERLALUAN! Menghancurkan sekolah ini, dan mengorbankan nyawa banyak orang. . . Kaito juga. . KAU KETERLALUAN!" teriakku padanya. Aku menatap dingin pada Miku yang membelalakkan matanya

"Shion-san? Berarti. . Gumi-chan telah. . hiks.. Gumi-chan. ."

Aku terkejut saat Rin mulai terisak di punggungku. Gawat, aku kelepasan

"R-Rin..? ma-maaf.. aku berbohong.." ujarku dan menurunkan Rin, kemudian memeluknya

"Hiks. . Gumi-chan. ."

"Mikuo dan kau, gadis blond! KALIAN TAK AKAN AKAN KUMAAFKAN! Kau, gadis blond, kau telah merebut Mikuo dariku!" teriak Miku. Sial, kenapa dia jadi gila seperti ini!?

"Miku! Hentikan semua ini!"

"Fu! Tidak akan!" pekiknya

"Hatsune-san. . " aku mendengar Rin berbicara, pelan, namun dapat terdengar oleh kami

".. Sekolah ini, adalah sekolah yang berharga bagi banyak orang. Meski dulu, sekolah ini memiliki kenangan pahit bagi banyak orang. . Tapi.. Kami semua, mencintai sekolah ini, seperti kau mencintai hutan kecil itu. . jadi. . tolong. . hentikan"

"Ukh. .. MENJIJIKKAN! KATA-KATA MACAM APA ITU HAH!?"teriaknya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah remote kecil

"Miku. . jangan bilang kalau itu. ."

"Ya! Pengontrol bom. .. di tempat ini!"

'BLAAARRR'

Ukh! Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada Rin yang menutup matanya. Kita.. jatuh bersama, dari lantai 11, ralat dari atap sekolah, karena bom itu. _Kami-sama_, sebelum aku berpulang kesisi-Mu, aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku pada gadis di dekapanku ini. . Ah.. itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Aku pun memejamkan mataku, setidaknya aku bisa bersama dengan gadis yang kucintai sebelum aku pergi

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Eh? Angin apa ini?

'bruk'

Rasanya jatuh dari atap sekolah itu. . seperti ini ya? Tidak sakit sama sekali. Aku lantas membuka mataku dan menatap Gakupo yang duduk di tanah, dan Gakuko yang tersenyum manis disebelahnya dengan Miku digendongannya..?

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku

"Saya, menyelamatkan anda sekalian, juga. . nona ini" jawab Gakuko

"Miku. ." tampaknya Miku pingsan

"Nghh.."

"Rin! kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku

"I-iya.. kurasa.. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya

"Akan kuceritakan" jawabku dan tersenyum

".."

"Aku.. sudah menghubungi polisi. Dia.. akan diurus" ujar Gakupo, ekor matanya mengarah ke Miku

"Aa, _arigato_u, Gakupo, Kamui-san"

"Ne, Miku-nii, apa aku akan dapat hadiah lagi, seperti waktu membantu polisi Kiyoteru?" tanya Rin

"Eh..? ng, aku. . akan mentraktirmu parfait, juga. . cake, kalau kau mau.." jawabku dan tersenyum

"Benarkah? Janji ya?" tanya Rin riang dan tersenyum manis

"Janji"

Tak lama kemudian, mobil polisi pun datang. Sigh, agak merepotkan juga, aku ditanyai oleh pihak sana-sini, sementara Rin, dia langsung ditangani oleh paramedis. Aku rasa.. sekolah ini akan berubah menjadi lebih baik, dan lebih dicintai. .

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Kami : Yeayyyy! Selesai

Hime : Ngantung banget. .

Kami : Kalau begitu. . kau buat OMAKE-nya!

Hime : Eh!? Aku!?

Kami : Iya! Udah sana!

Hime : Iya, iya. . ng.. a-ayo kita mulai..

3

2

1

* * *

OMAKE! Cekidot!

* * *

**Mikuo's POV**

Hallo! Ini aku, Mikuo lagi! Seminggu sudah berlalu. Dan. . kau tahu apa? Rin dipindahkan ke kelasku, karena yah, kau tahu sendiri, kelasnya. . .Tapi, Rin sudah seminggu ini tidak hadir. Dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit, dan kau tahu kabar gembiranya? Rin akan mulai bersekolah lagi hari ini.

Aku bergegas keluar rumah dan menutup pagarku. Mungkin hari ini aku harus menepati janjiku pada Rin

'GUBRAK' aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah suara yang berasal dari samping rumahku. Dan. . dia. . sesosok gadis berambut honey-blonde dengan pita besar warna putihnya, sedang tersungkur di depan pagar rumahnya

"R-Rin? kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku dan membantunya berdiri, dan mengambilkan. . tongkatnya..? dia pakai tongkat untuk berjalan ya?

"Eh? Uh. . i-iya aku tidak apa-apa" ujarnya

"Mana Len?" tanyaku sembari mencari-cari sesosok saudara kembarnya

"Ng. . Len-chan ikut klub basket, dan harus latihan dipagi hari. Aku tidak mungkin berangkat sepagi itu. Dan . . aku tidak bisa membuat Len-chan berangkat sesiang ini"

"Oooh" dan aku pun hanya bisa ber-ooh-ria

"Terima kasih karena.. k-kau telah membantuku" ujarnya. Kau? Kenapa dia tidak memanggilku seperti biasa?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya

". .ng, rasanya. . aneh, kalau aku memanggilmu 'Miku-nii' setelah kejadian itu.." jawabnya pelan. Aneh? Apanya yang aneh?

"Apanya yang aneh hah? Ayo cepat kesekolah, nanti kau telat!" perintahku lalu jalan mendahuluinya

"Tu-Tunggu!" pekiknya

'GEDUBRAK'

Aku lantas menoleh kebelakang saat kudengar suara orang jatuh dibelakangku

"Oi Rin! kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku dan membantunya berdiri lagi

"_Ittai. ._" gumamnya. Sigh, dasar gadis ceroboh, lututnya lecet. Untungnya aku membawa plester.

"Ini.." gumamku dan menempelkan plester itu kelututnya

"_Arigato, _Mi.. ah!"

Aku menatapnya dengan heran, dia sedang menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya

"Sigh, Kenapa kau jadi lebih sering terjatuh?" tanyaku

"Habisnya, aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan cepat dengan tongkat!" jawabnya

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau jalan cepat-cepat, hah?" tanyaku lagi

"Habisnya Miku-nii tadi akan meninggalkanku!.. ah!" pekiknya tanpa sadar menyebut namaku seperti biasa. Tanpa berkata apa apa aku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, membuat pitanya sedikit kusut

"Panggil saja begitu, tak apa kok" ujarku dan tersenyum

"_Hai'_! Miku-nii!" sahutnya senang

"Ng,.. Rin, mau.. kau.. jadi.." bisikku pelan

"Eh? Apa?"

"Rin..ng. . mau tidak .. kau.. jadi pacarku?" tanyaku dengan terbata-bata dan menundukkan kepalaku

"…"

Merasa tak ada jawaban, aku ppun mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Rin.. dia.. wajahnya memerah dan.. menangis..?

"Oi Rin! kau kenapa? Kau sakit ya? Mana yang sakit?" tanyaku kelabakan

"Hiks. . aku. . senang hiks.. sekali. ." ujarnya dan tersenyum, meski masih ada air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang blue aquamarine itu.

"Rin.." gumamku lalu memeluknya

"Miku-nii daisuki!" ujar Rin dan memelukku baik

"Aishiteru yo, Rin.." bisikku

". ."

Entah berapa lama pelukkan itu berlangsung. Waktu rasanya terhenti.

"Ng, Miku-nii..?"

"Apa?" jawabku, melepaskan pelukanku dan tersenyum.

"Ng, kenapa jalannya sepi sekali? Tidak ada orang yang lewat satu pun.." ujarnya. Eh.. benar juga

"GWA! KITA TELAT!" teriakku

"Eh!? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Rin

"Tentunya berlari kesekolah!" jawabku

"Eh!? Ta-tapi.. kakiku"

Ah, benar juga ya.. kakinya

"Yosh! Pegangan!" perintahku dan menganggkat Rin, piggy-back style, dan menyambar tongkatnya. Kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan _inhuman_ ke arah sekolah

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa" pekik Rin

"Untung.. gerbang sekolah belum ditutup" ujarku, menurunkan Rin di depan kelas 3-5 dan mengatur nafasku

"Miku-nii.. daijoubu ka..?" tanya Rin

"Haaah.. yaah, baik-baik saja, tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus kencan denganku hari minggu besok! Kita akan makan parfait dan cake!" perintahku

"_Hai_'!" jawab Rin dan tersenyum manis

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Hime : Bagaimana?

Kami : Masih nggantung. .*sweatdrop*

Hime : Tau ah! Minta review sono!

Kami : Ok, ok. **Minna-san, tolong tuliskan kesan, pesan, pendapat, saran atau mungkin kiritik ke kotak review dibawah ya. Review please?**


End file.
